1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating module and heat sink thereof, and in particular, to a heat dissipating module and heat sink thereof with lower costs, a more stable structure, less manufacturing procedures and a more simplified assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Central processing units (CPU) are continually being developed toward higher speeds, resulting in the problem of heat increase. If heat from the CPU is not dissipated timely, the lifetime of the CPU will decrease and CPU stability will be affected.
As a result, a heat sink is disposed on the top of the CPU, comprising a fan on the fins of the heat sink to rapidly dissipate heat produced by the CPU.
The conventional method for assembling the fan to the heat sink is by using screws. However, the method damages or deforms the fins of the heat sink, such that the screws are easily loosened due to the vibration of the fan. Thus, causing instability of fan attachment and decrease heat-dissipating efficiency.
Another method for securing the fan to the heat sink is by first securing the fan to a frame and then attaching the frame to the heat sink by welding, buckling, or tight fitting, as disclosed in Chinese patent application No. 02271720.X and TW patent publication No. M267523. However, such method requires an additional frame and two-phased connections, resulting in higher cost, increased manufacturing procedures, and a more complicated assembly process.
As described, the frame is welded, buckled or tightly fitted to the heat sink in a single direction. The fan vibrates in two-dimensional or three-dimensional directions, such that the frame is easily separated or loosened from the heat sink during the operation of the fan. Thus, like previous, the fan is not stably fixed on the heat sink, decreasing heat dissipating efficiency.
Most fans are secured to the heat sink or to fan frames by direct screwing. Additional methods must be utilized to assist in securing of the fan, resulting in a more complicated assembly process.